This invention relates to cellulose films and to methods for their use for identifying or screening actives such as biological compounds or nucleic acid sequences encoding such. Also the invention relates biological compounds found or identified by these methods and to methods of producing biological compounds identified.
The art of identifying useful biological compounds in unknown samples or compositions, such as enzymes, encompasses disclosures such as WO 99/34011 disclosing use of textile test swatches for identifying enzymes. EP 454 046 B1 discloses a test slide for detecting the presence of micro-organisms, their enzymes and metabolites. JP 49060289 A discloses an enzyme activity test disk for detection of enzyme activities in the digestive tract.
Bacterial cellulose is described e.g. in disclosures such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,565; WO 93/11182 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,427.
JP10-95803 discloses bacterial cellulose coatings e.g. for paper.